Blood Ties
by MoonSong7
Summary: All the boys in the Host Club are Vampires! One day Haruhi is put under a spell by a level two vampire, and Mori saves her, but now she Mori's Blood Bond, and must now live in the world of vampires.
1. Bloodfall

**Blood Ties**

**Chapter One: Blood Ties**

**Haruhi's POV**

'Where am I? How did I get here?' Are my first thoughts as my eyes open to a place, almost a warehouse with black lights, and loud music that makes my head pound. I get up from my spot on the floor. Just as I get up I'm pushed up against a wall by a man with an evil, almost crazy look in his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, baby? We haven't had even a moment to get to know each other, but I guess we could skip to the fun part: draining you dry." I watch as the man opens his mouth, and two pure white fangs fall out. I try to scream, but he places his hand over my mouth. "Sweetie, if you scream now then we won't be able to have that fun a promised." I shut my eyes as he moves his mouth towards my neck, but then a feel of cold wind blows, and the guy's hold is gone. My legs give out, and I fall back onto the cold, hard floor. I open my eyes a little bit to the person who saved me, was Mori.

"M-ori?" I say so softly that I thought he wouldn't be able to hear it, but I was wrong because as soon as Mori heard his name he turned his head and locked eyes with me. In a flash Mori is by my side.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Mori ask, and I nod my head yes. He nods as scoops me up in his arms.

"Mori, was that man a…"

"A vampire yes, mostly everyone here is." Mori says as he starts to climb a flight of stairs that I didn't see before. Soon the loud music starts to die out as we reach the top of the stairs. Mori sets me down, just as Hunny comes running over to us.

"Takashi why did you run off? Har-chan what are you..." Hunny says.

'Level two vampire put her under a haze." Mori says.

"Ohm well come on Har-chan! The rest of the host club is here!" Hunny say as he starts to run off,

"Everyone in the host club is a vampire?" I whisper to myself.

"Yes, but we're different then the vampires downstairs." Mori say as he leads me over to a round booth where I see the rest of the host club standing around.

"Oh, my daughter! Are you alright! Did that bad vampire hurt you?" Tamaki yells as he starts to run over to me, but I just duck be hide Mori. "Mama, our daughter doesn't love me anymore!"

"Or she's still in shock." The twin sat together.

"Tamaki, you need to sit down, we have a lot to talk to Haruhi about." Kyoya says darkly. My mind starts to spin thinking about what Kyoya was saying. 'There more to tell?' I take a step back as I take off running down the stairs, and out a door marked 'Exit'. I look around to find myself in an alley.

"Well, well, well look who we got here. Guess you got out of the Level One vamps hold, huh?" I turn around to find the same man from before be hide me. I try to run, but the man grabs me, and pushes me to the ground. "Now don't run away I told we were going to have some fun, didn't I?" The man says as he moves closer to me, but in one swift second Mori comes to stand in front of me.

"Leave her alone." Mori say as he pushes the guy onto the other wall, but the guy was ready for Mori. He took out a knife and stabbed Mori.

'Oh, you haven't made a Blood Bone with a human, have you? Well, I guess you're not going to heal. So, Mori why haven't you made that bond? Afraid of commandment?"

"Shut up." Mori say though his teeth.

"Oh, come on Mori, I've been told it not that hard. Just take a little blood. Huh? Not for you?" The guy says as he pushes Mori to the ground, and kicks his side, laughs, and speeds off. I get up and walk over to Mori.

"Mori, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I say as I fall down beside his body, and my tears fall onto Mori's cheek.

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Mori say.

"Mori, I don't care what it takes; I'm going to make you better." I say as I grab the knife the guy dropped on the ground, and then I cut my wrist. I whine, but hold back the tears as I place my wrist over Mori's lips.

"Haruhi…"

"Hush, you need blood. Please." I say as I place my wrist to his mouth, soon I feel something sharp bite my wrist. I whine, but Mori gets his strength back and wraps his arms around me holding me in place. Not harshly, but enough to stop my moving. Soon Mori pulls his lips and fangs off of my wrist. "Are you okay now? Did the wound heal?"

"Yes, it did. Haruhi, do you know what you gotten into? You've made a Blood Bond with a vampire. Do you know what will happen now?" Mori say and I lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Mori, can…can we worry about this later. All that…all that matter is you're okay. Mori, I'm really sleepy. I can go to sleep?" I say tiredly.

"Yes, you can go to sleep, Haruhi." Mori says as he rises and holds me close to his chest.

"Thank you Mori." I say as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hey, Everyone! I love, love, love this ship, and I don't know why. But I need you warn you that get together really quickly, and I did that because of the vampire thingy you learn later, and for me the chapter are really long. Well till next time. 


	2. Cravings

Chapter Two: Cravings

Haruhi's POV

I feel my eyes flutter open to an unfamiliar room. I try to sit up in the bed, but I feel a gently hand push me back down. "You need more rest." I hear Mori say.

"Mori." I whisper as I sit up.

"Haruhi, you need more rest." Mori say, as he tries again to push me back down, but I stop him.

"Mori, really I'm fine, but what happened?" I ask.

"You don't remember anything?" He asks.

"No, I remember everything; I mean what happened after I pass out." I say.

"I brought you back into the club, told everyone what happened, got yelled at by Tamaki, and I finally I brought you here." Mori answers.

"I'm sorry Tamaki yelled at you." I say meekly.

"It's fine, but Haruhi I need you to understand the Blood Bond." Mori says and I nod my head for him to continue. "When a level one vampires a bond with a human, the vampire will only crave and drink that human's blood."

"But what happens after the human dies?"

"The human never dies, the human will live as long as the vampire does, which is forever." Mori adds.

"So, since we made a Blood Bone you will drink only my blood, and I live forever?" I ask.

"Yes."

"But Mori, if I'm going to live forever what about my dad? I mean, what am I going to tell him?"

"Haruhi…the host club is taking care of that, right now the police are telling your father that you have died, and that your body cannot be found." Mori say sadly.

"What! No!" I yell as I start to climb out of the bed, but Mori stops me by pulling me into a hug.

"Haruhi, calm yourself it's going to be okay." Mori whispers to me, but it doesn't seem to make it to my brain because I keep trying to escape his hold.

"But my dad needs me, Mori. He needs me." I say as tears fall onto Mori's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Haruhi." Mori says as he rocks me back and forth.

"No Mori, I can't accept this. Please let me call." I say as I move my face to look at him.

"Haruhi, I can't it's for your safety." Mori begins.

"Mori please." I say quietly.

"Haruhi, no." Mori says as he sets me down on the bed. "This is for your safety." He repeats again.

"Mori please." I say again as I get up from the bed, but my legs give out, and I fall to the floor.

"Haruhi." Mori say as he sits by me on the floor.

"Mori please let me say goodbye, please." I say tearfully.

"Okay, but you cannot tell the Host Club." Mori says and I nod my head quickly as he pulls out his cell phone, and hands it to me. "You have to make it quick." I nod my head and dial my dad's number, and click call. After three rings my dad answers.

"Hello?" I hear my dad answer hoarsely.

"Hi dad. It's me." I say.

"Haruhi, oh god, you're okay!" My dad screams joyfully.

"Yeah, dad I know the cops said I was dead, but I have to go away for a while, and I can't you where I am, and you can't tell anyone that I'm alive."

"But Haruhi if you're in trouble I can help you." My dad starts.

"No, dad you can't, but just know I'm okay, and promise you won't tell anyone." I say

"I won't, but Haruhi…" My dad injects.

"I love you dad." I say quickly.

"I love you too, Haruhi." My dad says as I click end and hand the phone back to Mori. "Thank you."

"Hn." Mori says as he helps me back into bed.

"Mori, can…um…can you hold me until I fall asleep." I say sheepish, whiling asking myself when I wanted him to do this. Maybe I just want to feel warmth, and with that warmth I could feel safe, but the only warmth that could do that would be his warmth. Happily Mori nods his head, crawls into the bed, and pulls me close. I feel my face heat up as I feel his warmth sink into my body, to my bones, and finally to my soul. "Thanks Mori." I say as the warmth takes over and sends me into a deep, peaceful sleep.

I feel someone shake me as I slowly start to wake up. "Huh?" I say as the sun hits my eyes. I quickly close them to be at peace with the night.

"It's time to wake up, Haruhi." I hear a deep say, and right on sight I know that it's Mori.

"5 more minute." I whisper, but then I hear Mori deep chuckle.

"Okay, 5 minutes. I wake you up at 8:00 a.m." Mori say and I bolt upright in bed.

"8:00 a.m.! Why didn't you tell me!" I yell.

"Because you look happy sleeping." Mori say as turns away from me.

"Hey Mori, can I…um…can I ask you a question?" I ask, but Mori doesn't turn around when he nods. "You see I was wonder when you needed to feed." I ask, but Mori doesn't say anything. _'Okay, Haruhi think. Feeding on blood is almost like eating food, so Mori might need blood now.' _"Oh, god you must be starving!" I say as I jump out of the bed, and walk over to him, but then he moves to the other side of the room with vampire speed.

"No Haruhi, I'm fine. You can go back to sleep for a little while longer. I'm fine." Mori says.

"Mori, you need to feed…" I begin.

'I'm fine." Mori says through his teeth. I start to look around the room until I find a sharp letter opener. I walk over to the desk it's laying on, and grab it, but just as I'm about to cut my arm, Mori stops me. "What are you doing?"

"Forcing you to drink my blood, Mori you need it." I say as I take my arm back, but as I try to cut my arm again, he takes the letter opener away.

"Haruhi, I'm fine, I don't need your blood." Mori says.

"Yes you do." I say as I rip the letter opener from his grip, and quickly cut my wrist before he could stop me. I whine as the little cut start oozing bright red blood.

"Haruhi, why?" Mori says as he takes my wrist and licks the blood off, and then the bleeding stops. I look at Mori to find his eyes now are a deep purple.

"Mori, are you…" I say as he pushes me onto the bed, and moves his fangs onto my neck and bites down hard. I scream, but Mori covers my mouth with his hand. I feel my head become light. I put my hands on Mori's shoulder, and give him a gentle push, after a few more moments Mori pulls his fangs from my neck, and then starts to lick the neck wound.

"Please stop doing that Haruhi, it doesn't help anything." Mori say lazily.

"Then you need to tell me when you need to feed, Mori." I say back.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Mori says.

"Promise?" I ask, and Mori moves us both so my head is lying on his chest.

"I promise." Mori says finally.

"Good, but you still haven't answered my question: How many times do you have to feed?" I ask as Mori wraps his arm around me.

"It said two to three times a day, more if I get hurt." Mori says with a monotone voice.

"'It' what?" I ask, and then Mori uses his free hand and grabs a book off the nightstand.

"Every Level One vampire gets one of these. It tells you what going to happen after you make a Blood Bond." Mori says as he places the book back in its place on the nightstand.

"Oh, well that seems helpful, hey Mori what's the differences between a level one vampire and a level two?" I ask as I move my body so that my legs almost mold into Mori's.

"Level One Vampires make Blood Bonds, can walk in the daylight and nothing can kill us. Level Two Vampires are just like the vampire Dracula." Mori states.

"Oh." I say as I move my head closer to Mori. _'Why am I doing this? Why are we acting like this, we never liked each other before. I mean I have feelings for him, but he can't have any for me, right?'_ Soon my thoughts are interrupted by girl voice that only one man could do.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN MY DAUGHTER FOR OVER 12 HOURS, SHE MUST BE STRAVING, MORI WON'T KNOW WHEN SHE'S HUNGRY, AND SHE NEEDS HER DADDY!" I hear Tamaki say from outside the door. I look over at Mori, and I smirk at the comment.

"I know he's loud, but I think Tamaki's right, I'll go get you something to eat." Mori says as he kisses my forehead, and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes, I grab the book from off the nightstand, and turn to a random page. I look at the page and begin reading.

_**If a human and vampire have any romantic feelings for each other before the Blood Bond, the feelings will become stronger. The vampire will start to give romantic gestures towards the human, and if the human ever becomes pregnant…**_

I close the book and place it back on the nightstand._ 'Is that book right I mean it would explain what's be going on between Mori and I.'_ I say to myself as I move off the bed, and over to the door, but when I'm open it I look down to find Hunny.

"Har-chān, you're awake! I was just coming up to give you these!" Hunny say as he hands me a stack of clothes. "If you want you can change, and come downstairs, everyone wants to meet you!" Hunny say and nod my head yes, and Hunny start skipping down the hallway to where the host club is." I change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white lacy tank-top, and a navy blue V-neck. After I finish I open the door back open, and start looking for the stairwell!" Hunny say and nod my head yes, and Hunny start skipping down the hallway to where the host club is." I change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white lacy tank-top, and a navy blue V-neck. After I finish I open the door back open, and start looking for the stairwell. _'Damn rick people, and there big houses with too many hallways.'_ I say as I come across a large stairwell, I start to slowly walking down the stairs when finally I hit two pathways. One I hear a lot of noise coming from, and the second one I hear barley any noise. I take the second path, and it leads me to the kitchen, and also, Mori.

"Hey." I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Hn." Mori says as he puts bacon and sunny-side up eggs on a plate, and hands it to me and a fork.

"Thank you. I didn't know you could cook." I say as I take a seat, and places my plate on the table, and begin eating.

"My mom taught me." Mori says as he puts a cup of grape juice on the table by my plate, and takes a seat next to me.

'Well, she taught you very well, Mori. This is amazing!"

"Thank you." He say and after that we don't talk, but the silence wasn't awful, it was peaceful. Even those no works were exchanged it felt like a million words we said. The unspoken present was calmly. Soon I finish my meal, but as I get up to wash it, Mori stops me. "Let me." Mori says as he takes the plate from me. "Go see everyone they been asking about you. I'll be there in a minute." I nod my head and leave to go to the living room. Once I reach it I find the host club, and 5 girls. One with curly brown hair and looks to be the height as Hunny looks up at me.

"Look, she's awake!" the girl say as she grabs Hunny's arm.

"Har-chān! Hunny say as he and the girl come running up to me. "Oh Har-chān, this is Kelly. She's mate and Blood Bond! Kelly, this is Har-chān!" Hunny says happily.

'_Mate? He has a mate?'_

"Hello, Har-chān! It's nice to meet you!" Kelly says just like Hunny.

"Come on, Har-chān you should meet everyone else." Hunny say as he leads me over to the group.

"Oh, my daughter! You're okay!" Tamaki yells, but as he tries to run and hug me a girl with messy blond hair stops him.

"Tamaki, please don't. Let her meet the rest of the girls, okay?" The girl say as Tamaki gives, and takes his seat back on the couch. "Hi, my name's Marie, Tamaki's mate" I nod and shake her hand, but then I feel two arms snake up on each side of me.

"Hi Haruhi." I hear the twins say together.

"Hey." I say as I try to get out of there hold, and fail. "Guys, can you let me go? Please?" I ask as they let me go. As I move out of the hold two girls appear in front of me. One with bright, long red and dull gray eyes, and the other with blond, medium, wavy hair with dark blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Aj, and this is my sister, Alexis." The girl with red hair says.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." I say, and then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to come face-to-face with a girl with white hair, and pale skin. As I looked at her more closely I see that her eyes are pure white with silver pupils.

"Oh, um…him I'm Haruhi." I say as I put my hand out for her to shake, but she doesn't move.

"I'm…Winter." The girl says at barely a whisper, and then she runs over to Kyoya and hides behind him. I watch as Kyoya wraps his arms around the frighten girl. "She's doesn't like, does she?" she asks Kyoya but he just pulls her closer, and leaves the room.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" I ask.

'No, Winter's is different. She hates to be alone, but she's always afraid that someone will hurt her, but I think with Kyoya she's getting better." Marie says.

"Yeah, and she also talks in riddles sometimes." Alexis adds in.

"Yeah, but can we blame her? I mean her dad gave her that scar on her left arm, and then left her on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere to die." Aj say as she curls up next to Karou on the couch.

"That's awful." I say as I fall onto one of the empty couches in the room.

"Yeah, but like Marie said with Kyoya she's getting better. He knows her more than anyone here." Tamaki as he puts his arm around Marie lovingly. After a while when all the couples settled down, I feel this calm wash over me, I look over to the entrance to see Mori walking in. I smile to myself as he comes over, and sits by me on the couch. Close. Very close, so close in fact I've lost my personal bubble, but I don't seem to mind when I feel his warmth surround my body.

Hey everyone! Here's chapter two of the story. I loved writing this, and I'm getting a lot of good reviews from my friends who haven't seen Ouran Highschool Host Club, but now want to because I my story. That warms my heart to say the least. Well, I know you must have a lot of questions about the girls and the host, and well…I might tell their stories, and I might not, but you will get to see a Winter and Kyoya scene, and in the next chapter you get to see Mori and Haruhi get together. And yeah I know it, you all think it's too early for them to get together, but think about it this way: Haruhi and Mori have known each other since the start on the show, so it like watching the show, and me continuing it with my story, and it also because of the bond that Mori and Haruhi made that gets them together early, so I can't wait to write the next chapter, so until next time. 


	3. Imprinting makes Families

**Hey, sorry I haven't update this in while, i was working on another story, so...yeah sorry. So in this chapter just get ready for some cuteness!**

* * *

**Blood Ties**

**Chapter 3: Imprinting Makes Families**

**Haruhi's POV**

"Haruhi, wake up! We're going shopping today!" I open my eyes to find all the girls standing beside my bed.

"What..." I say as I sit up in the bed."

"We're going shopping today in Magic today." Aj say and I get out if bed.

"What the hell is that?" I ask.

"It's a city only seen by Supernatural creatures. Now, come on let get you ready!" Alexis adds as she throws me jeans and a tee-shirt. I sigh as they leave the room and I get dressed in the bathroom. Once I come out I find Mori sitting on the bed.

"Morning, Mori." I say as Mori moves like lightning towards me.

"Haruhi, I need..." Mori starts, but I smile and stop him.

"I know, it's okay." I say tilt my head so he gets better access to my neck. Soon I feel his fang moves to my neck and bites down. After a minute he pulls back. "You don't need anymore?"

"No, I will later. Have fun shopping." Mori say as he kisses my forehead, and leaves the room. I breathe out, and walk out of the room to go find the other girls. I find down by the door, and walk towards them.

"Ready?" Marie asks, and I nod yes and we head out to Magic.

* * *

"I hate shopping." I mutter to myself as we load our bags into the limo. Winter turns around and giggles at my comment.

"You'll get use to it, I promise." Winter say as I hear a loud cry emit from be hide me. I turn around to find the sound came from an alleyway.

"Winter, did you hear that?" I ask, but then another cry sounds getting all the girls attention.

"What was that?" Marie asks.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out." I say as I start walking towards the alleyway.

"We're coming too." I hear all the girls say as they start to follow me. Once we get farther into the alley I see 6 little forms huddling around another small form. I moves closers to the children making them look towards me.

"Maybe they can help Ia?" A small girl with hot pink hair and light pink eyes ask.

"No, they'll take sissy away!" A little boys says, who seems to be the hurt girls brother.

"We won't take her away, I promise. Can you let me help her." I ask, moving closer to the children. I watch as the little boy nods his head and the rest run over to the girls, hugging them closely. I kneel down besides the boy and finally gets a look at the girl. She has white hair, and silver eyes, which show a lot of pain, I look down at her body to see her arm has glass sticking out of it. "Oh, god." I mutter. "Hey, Marie does the limo have a first aid kit, I going to need one." I say, and I hear Marie say yes, and run to go get. A second later she hands me the kit. "Thanks." I say as I turn to look at the boy. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Izaya." He say softly.

"Okay, Izaya I need you to get on your sister's side, and hold her hand and tell her it's going to be okay." I say, and he nods at runs to her side, and carefully takes her hand.

"Ia, it will be okay, I promise." Izaya keeps whispering to his sister as I start to pull out the glass from her arm, once that done I pull out rubbing alcohol from the kit.

"Alright, Ia this is going to hurt a little bit, but I need to clean the wounds alright?" I ask, and she nods as I start putting the rubbing alcohol on the wounds, and Ia cries out. I quickly clean the wounds as quickly as I can, and pull out the bandages and wrapping them around her small arm. Once I finish, Izaya throws himself at me.

"Is Ia going to be okay?" He asks, and smooth his hair down.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but honey where are your parents?" I ask softly.

"We don't have any." He whispers to me.

"Yeah, none of us do." I hear another voice say from be hide me. I look down and both Ia and Izaya, and I feel my heart tighten.

"Miss?" I look down to see Ia talking. "Can we live with you?" She asks in a very weak voice. I turn my face around to face Marie, and our eyes meet.

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter, it seems the children have imprinted on us." Aj say looking down at red-haired girl falling asleep in her arms.

"Aj, right. They're Wolfs, which means Imprinting for them is forever. They see us as their mother's, we have no choice, I will call the guys and tell them." Marie says as she gets up to leave, and the little girl with hot pink hair follows her.

* * *

"So, what they say?" I hear Alexis ask as Marie, and the little who we find out her name is Aki.

"Well, Tamaki started going into his daddy mode, so Kyoya put the phone on speaker, and I told them everything, and they said that we need to take them with us." Marie say happily, and I smile looking at the twins sleeping in my lap.

"Where are we heading?" Aj asks.

"Well, the guys said to head to the their own houses, and meet back at the joined manor in a week." Marie say, and the girls nod and start moving towards the limo with the kids. I look down and start waking up Ia and Izaya. Ia wakes up first and smiles up at me. "Mama, what's wrong?" And I feel my heart burst when she called me Mama.

"Yeah, where's are we going Mommy?" Izaya asks.

"Um...home. Yeah we're going home, sweeties." I say as we all stand up and both kids grab one of my hands.

"Do we have a daddy, Mommy?" Ia say as we make it to the limo. I start to think about what Mori's going to stay about all this. Will he be mad? "Mommy?"

"Um...yes you have a daddy." _'I hope.'_

* * *

"Haruhi, it will be okay. Mori won't be upset, I promise." Marie say as the driver drops her and Aki at Tamaki and her's house. I smile and nod as she shuts the door, and the driver start driving towards Mori's house. A 15 minutes later, the driver stops the car, and opens the door.

"Miss, we're here." The driver says as I get out and help the children out. I wait until the driver drives away before I turn to look at the house. I find it to a normal house. It looks to have a two stories, and it has flowers surrounding it, to me it seemed simple yet fancy.

"Mommy, is this where we leave?" Izaya asks.

"Um...yes, I've never been here before, so I guess we'll have to learn the house together." I smile down at him.

"Mama, can you carry me, my arm is starting to hurt again." Ia asks, and Izaya lets go of my hand so I can pick up Ia, I look down at him, and he smiles at me, and we starts heading towards the door, but right as I'm about to knock on the door Mori opens it, and smiles at me, and then looks at Ia and Izaya, still smiling. I watch as he kneels down at Izaya.

"Um...are you sissy and I's Daddy?" Izaya asks, and I hold my breath awaiting Mori's answer.

"Yes." He says, and I see Izaya's face light up as he jumps into Mori's arms. I smile as Mori picks him up, and walks into the house, me following him towards to a big living with a L-shaped brown couch in the middle, a fireplace in the center, and a flat screen mounted onto the wall above the fireplace. I place Ia down on the couch right next to Izaya, and Mori leads me to a kitchen after he put a cartoon show on for the kids. Once the kitchen door closes be hide us, I look at Mori.

"Mori, I'm so sorry, I didn't plan for this to happen, it just I hear a cry, and we all went to go check it out, and we find the kids, and Ia was hurt, and..." I don't get to finishes the sentence as Mori crashes he lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss becomes deeper, soon Mori pulls back.

"Don't say sorry, I'm happy. You did what you should do, and I'm happy you do, from what I heard from Marie these kids need a home, and I'm happy to give them one." Mori say and I feel tears start to form in my eyes, and Mori wipes them away. "Haruhi, I love you. I loved you since the day I first mat you, and the bond just made it stronger, and..." I don't let him finish as I crash my lips onto his in a quick kiss.

"I love you too." I whisper. Mori goes in for another kiss, but is stopped as Ia and Izaya runs in.

"Mama and Daddy someone's at the door." Ia says, jumping into Mori's arms.

"I'll go get it." I say as I leave the kitchen to go answers the door to Aj and Alexis. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask.

"Um...we just wanted to drop these off for you. It seems with that vampire speed the twins made a bunch of clothes for the children, and we thought you might want to get them out of those rags." Aj say and hands me two bag full of clothes and shoes.

"Thanks you guys, how are Hikaru and Karou taking all this?" I ask.

"Great! Now they have a reason to make kids' clothing. Well, we better get going before Aya and Kakashi pass out from the twin dressing them up. See you soon later, Haruhi." Alexis say as she and Aj start walking towards the limo. I smile and shut the door, and go into the living room to find Mori playing with the twins. I smile and walk towards them.

"Aj and Alexis dropped off some clothes for the twins." I say.

"Okay, do you think you could give them a bath and I'll make them dinner?" Mori asks, and the twins follow me upstairs to go look for the bathroom.

* * *

"Alright, lets get you guys changed into some night clothes, Ia." I say later into the night after the twins had their bath and ate. I change Ia into a soft black nightgown with little crescent moons on it. I place her in a big bed. "Daddy said that will make this room more for your size tomorrow, but tonight you have to sleep in a big bed, alright?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you." Ia says, and lean down and kiss her on the forehead.

"I love you too, honey. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." I say as kill the lights and close the door, and walks down the hallway, and into Mori and I's room to find Mori laying down on the bed. I walk over and cuddle beside him.

"So is Izaya tucked in?" I ask.

"Yes, and Ia?" He asks.

"Yep, do you need blood?" I ask, and Mori moves us, and moves down to my neck and bites down again, and a minute later he pulls away.

"I love you." He whisper, as he pulls me into an embrace.

"I love you too." I say, and then just as we about to kiss our door bursts open and Ia and Izaya run in.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They both scream as they crawl in between us.

"Sweeties, what's wrong?" I ask smoothing down Izaya's hair as Mori hold Ia.

"The beds are too big, and it's scary." Izaya say, shaking.

"You guys can sleep in here tonight until we get your rooms set up." Mori says as he pulls the blankets over us, and turns off the lights. I look towards him in night, and smile at him as Izaya cuddles closer to me.

* * *

**Yay, we have 7 cute wolf pup for the Host Club to raise. What's do you think is going to happen? Well, you'll find out soon, but now I want list the wolves.**

**Haruhi and Mori's Kids**

**Ia and Izaya- 3 years old- Girl and Boy**

**Kelly and Hunny's kid **

**Asher- 4 years old- Boy**

**Marie** and **Tamaki's** kid

Aki- 6 years old-Girl

Winter and Kyoya's Kid

Kaito- 5 moons old- Boy

Aj and Karou's kid

Aya- 4 moons old- Girl

Alexis and Hikaru's Kid

**Kakashi**- **4** **moons** **old**- **boy**

**The next chapter will mostly focus on Mori, Haruhi, the kids, and a guest showing up at the house.**


End file.
